gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Yronwyne (The Grand Campaign Season Three)
This is the historical information page for House Yronwyne of Season Three of The Grand Campaign. For Season Two, click here. The information contained on this page pertains only to events in Season Three, unless otherwise noted. Notable exceptions will be in the House Yronwyne infobox to the right of this text, the Founding of House Yronwyne section and the Titular Succession section of this page. Founding of House Yronwyne House Yronwyne was founded on July 1, 8201. This came about as the result of a dispute between two halves of the Yronwood family (The Arbor side and the Stoneway side). The Arbor Yronwoods took up arms with King Rodrik "Ironheart" of House Baratheon when Matarys Blackfyre tamed Vhagar and, with many lords of the realm, declared war for his claim on the throne. The Stoneway Yronwoods sided with the rebellion that sought to place Matarys on the Iron Throne of Westeros.Following the war's completion, King Rodrik requested that Lord Yandry Yronwood of The Arbor attend him in a private meeting. Lord Yandry attended the meeting and for his services and sacrifices in the war, granted him writ to found a new great house and to take The Arbor and its titles as their ancestral lands. Lord Yandry remained in the capital for several days while contemplating what he should do. Six days after King Rodrik gave writ to found a new dynasty, Lord Yandry returned to the king and announced that he and his kin would be known henceforth as members of House Yronwyne. He also requested that the king allow the first official head of the house to be his father, Lord Franklyn whose mother was the last Redwyne to hold The Arbor, and that he also be counted posthumously as a member of House Yronwyne. The king gave his assent. When asked why he chose Yronwyne, Lord Yandry said, "I cannot ignore that I was once a Yronwood and I can embrace that I am part Redwyne." House Yronwyne's Diplomatic Status with Other Houses The following is a short breakdown of House Yronwyne's diplomatic status with some of the other houses of Westeros. House Roxton House Targaryen House Belmore House Martell House Lannister House Targaryen Heads and other Notable Members of House Yronwyne The following consists of a brief information for those who have been the Head (Title Holder) of House Yronwyne, or are otherwise notable for their actions or contributions. King Alleras Yronwyne Born on April 1, 8337 and is the current hold of the titles of House Yronwyne. Notable Wars or Engagements in which House Yronwyne Participated The following is a catalog, albeit condensed as much as possible, in which the notable wars or engagements that House Yronwyne participated in directly or indirectly. Titular Succession of House Yronwyne The following are those who have been the head of House Yronwyne and held its ancestral titles. 1 - Succession was changed to Agnatic-Cognatic Ultimogeniture from Agnatic-Cognatic Primogeniture due to the age of Lord Alleras Yronwyne's oldest sons. There was concern that there would be stability issues if Lord Alleras' oldest sons died shortly after ascending to the titles. As a result, Lord Torrhen Yronwyne inherits as the sixth son of Lord Alleras "the Honorable" Yronwyne. 2 - Lord Torrhen Yronwyne is presumed murdered but no definitive proof has ever been found. 3 - Lord Alleras II Yronwyne inherits under Agnatic-Cognatic Ultimogeniture as the fifth son of Lord Alleras "the Honorable" Yronwyne. 4 - The Lordship of Highgarden was revoked from Lord Barristan Buckler, the High Lord of Cockleswhent at the time. Lord Barristan refused Lord Paramount Abelar Yronwyne's request to transfer stewardship of Highgarden from himself to Lord Abelar Yronwyne. Lord Barristan Buckler went into open revolt, he subsequently lost and was stripped of his High Lordship, while allowed to retain Lordship of Ashford. 5 - Due to the overabundance of High Lordships under direct control of House Yronwyne, Lord Abelar Yronwyne awarded his title of the High Lordship of the Westmarch to Lord Samwell of House Chester, ruler of Fawn Crag, after just over 102 years as a title of House Yronwyne. 6 - Due to no substantial claims of any of the direct vassals of the High Lordship of Highgarden, and the constant bickering of those same vassals, Lord Abelar Yronwyne dissolved the High Lordship of Highgarden. He made sure to note in the necessary dissolution documents that the recreation of the High Lordship of Highgarden would be possible if it was ever required. 7 - The Kingdom of the Reach was reformed on February 19, 8326, 20 days after King Orys "the Bastard" of House Baratheon dissolved the Kingdom of Westeros, instead taking the title King in the North and leaving the former vassals of the Iron Throne in the South to their own devices. 8 - The Lordship Paramount of the Reach ceased to exist when the Kingdom of Westeros was disolved by Orys Baratheon, as such, Queen Sarya Yronwyne converted her Lordship Paramountcy to a Kingdom on February 19, 8326. 9 & 10 - Marianne Yronwyne was deposed by a council of her vassals. This was the result of two primary things: 1. She was visited by a Red Priest sent by Storm King Swygert to bless and protect her, as a result she converted to the Lord of Light. 2. Her husband, King Consort Lucas Osgrey, left her court and informed her of his decision to fight for his claim on her Kingdom. Her forces won, and she subsequently had her husband executed. These two decisions greatly influenced her vassals into forcing her to step aside in favor of her son, Alleras.